World Conquest? I Don't Think So!
by trickster21
Summary: Lina & Co. must face a new threat but they don't know how to beat the strange creatures. They turn to a mysterious girl from another world to help them. What is her power and what is her connection to Xellos?


Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers or any of its characters. Krysta is my original character. Please do not sue, for I own very little.

Chapter 1

"Why can't we kill them!!??" Lina yelled.

"I don't know why." Zel replied

Lina and company were running through the forest seemingly trying to outrun something.   
"Look, a cave, let's hide in there." Amelia said.

"Sounds good to me," Lina said back as she changed direction towards the cave.

A few seconds later everyone was in the cave hiding. Amelia shivered as she thought about how cold it was becoming.

"Shhhhh, here they come."

It kept on getting colder and then suddenly three bright lights went by. Everyone released the breath they didn't realize they were holding.

"I can't believe that I, Lina Inverse, sorcery genius, am running away from a fight. And hiding in dark cave on top of that."

"Why can't we just fight them again?" Gourry asked scratching his head.

BONK!!!

"You idiot! Don't you remember anything! Don't you remember in Sairaag me trying to blast them with the Dragon Slave and nothing happening! Don't you remember Zel and Amelia trying the Rah Tilt and that not working either!" Lina yelled.

"Miss Lina, please quiet down. They may hear you." Amelia whispered.

"Oh, you mustn't worry about that."

"Xellos! What are you doing here?" Zel asked with suspicion. "Were you the one that tipped those creatures off?"

"Of course not. Don't you remember, they want me as well." He replied with a smirk.

"I guess your right. Why do they want us anyway? And what are they?" Lina asked.

"To the question why they want us? I don't know. To what they are? I have an idea." Zel said.

"Oh please, do tell." Xellos said smiling.

Zel rolled his eyes. "I believe that they are creatures of pure energy that can gather together to form bodies. That is why they are so hard to find. They look like everyone else. But we do have one slight advantage, the air gets colder when they get closer."

"Maybe they are creatures of the Astral Plane." Amelia said.

"Afraid not. I have already checked and I can't sense their presence. It's almost like they don't exist." Xellos said. He then looked upwards thinking. "Plus also, you must remember the damage they can cause."

"I thought the Mazoku would be happy with that." Lina said.

"Yes, and No. They do not wish to destroy the world, only rule it. Unfortunately, we are not strong enough to beat them. It we could only find a weakness, we might be able to."

~~~~~

"We lost them, Sir."

"We must find them. They could destroy our plans. You two, stay here and continue looking. The rest of us will go on to Lempstock where the Golden Dragon resides. Maybe if we could get one, Lord Soptimus will forgive us for losing the others."

"Yes, Sir!"

~~~~~

"Thank you and have a nice day," Filia said with a smile as the customer left the shop. As the door closed the smile dropped.

"Jillas, where are you?!?" Filia yelled down the hall.

"In the back cleaning up Sis!"

"I need you to come up front so I can go check on Val. He should be up from his nap any minute."

"Okay Sis"

Filia sighed as she walked up the stairs. 'I wish he would stop calling me Sis,' Filia thought to herself. As she reached the top step she heard the bell jingle meaning that a customer just entered. She was about to go back down when she heard Jillas greet the person. She then turned around and entered Val's room.

"Hi Mommy. Can I come down now?" he asked with a cheerful smile.

"And how long have you been up?" she asked, truly curious as to why the boisterous four year old didn't just go downstairs when he awoke.

"Not long. Only a little while," he said, still smiling.

"Okay. Of course you may come down now."

Val quickly got out of bed and started heading to the door. He then took Filia by the hand and they both walked out of the room together.

~~~~~

"Is this the residence of Filia Ul Copt?" the man asked.

"Yes it is. May I ask who you are?" Jillas asked the man in return. He didn't like the look of the guy.

"Is she in?"

"Is someone looking for me?" Filia said as she walked down the stairs with Val in tow. She suddenly shivered. 'Jillas or Gravos must have left the window open again and a cold breeze came in.'

"Are you Miss Ul Copt?" the man asked.

"Yes, I am she. What may I help you with?"

"I am looking to take back with me something specific. Could you help me?"

"Of course, what do you need?"

"Only.......YOU! GET HER GUYS!" the man suddenly shouted.

Filia grabbed Val and started running back up the stairs as two more men came crashing through her windows. When she reached the top level, she tried to think of a way out. Footsteps started pounding up the steps and she realized she didn't have any time.

"Val, you hold on to me with all your might, do you understand?"

"Yes, mommy," said a scared little voice.

Filia then ran to her room and onto the balcony. There she transformed just as one of the men came in. Suddenly something was shot at her. It looked like a blue sphere with lightning bolts in it. As she flew off another one was shot and hit her on her left wing. She then started falling because she could no longer use her wing.

"MOMMY!!!" Val yelled.

"HOLD ON VAL!!" Filia yelled as she was able to change directions that lead them to crash land on a pile of hay. There Filia transformed back to human form to find that her left shoulder was bleeding and numb.

"Val, where are you?"

"I'm here Mommy."

"Okay, let's go. Run!"

Filia and Val ran into the barnhouse that wasn't far from them.

"We must find a hiding place" Filia said holding her shoulder. It was beginning to hurt her and she wanted to cast a recovery spell on it soon.

"How about here Mommy?" Val asked pointing at some broken boards that lead to a hole beneath the building.

"Perfect. Let's go." With that Filia went and pried up some of the boards and had Val go in first, then she did. She then put the boards back into place the best she could. 

"Shhhh, we must be very quiet," Filia said to the young boy.

Val just nodded and hung tight to her. She then cast a recovery spell on her shoulder.

'What is going on!?' Filia thought to herself. 'This recovery spell should do the trick but nothing is happening. And who are those people after us'

~~~~~

'Krysta, come to me' echoed into the girl's mind.

'Yes, my lord.' she replied by thought. With that, the girl disappeared and reappeared in a large room. A room that didn't have any walls, only blackness. She walked up to the chair and kneeled to the person sitting in it.

"What is it I can do for you my lord?" she asked respectfully.

"Soon someone will arrive on the world you are in and ask for your help to save another. I want you to go with them. That world is being endangered by another force that could unbalance the good and evil presence there. You will only fight when the balance is unsteady. Other than that you will not fight, only offer advice. Is this understood?"

"Understood completely, my lord."

"Very well, return to your duties."

"Yes, my lord," and with that the girl vanished still kneeling.

~~~~~

"Over there, check the barn! She couldn't have gotten far," the man yelled.

Filia shivered as she heard them get closer. The two of them had been hiding for about an hour now and her shoulder was hurting even more.

'Oh I wish somebody would come help us out of here,' Filia thought to herself as she looked down at Val who was clutching onto her waist with a look of fear in his eyes. 

"Even that namagomi Xellos would be a welcome sight."

"You called?"

Filia spun around to see Xellos all the way in the back of the hole with a cheshire cat grin.

"I never thought you would ask me for help, Filia." Xellos said still smiling.

"We can't get the door open, sir!" Filia and Xellos heard from above them.

"I thought I saw them from above." Xellos said. He then frowned as heard another shout.

"Then blast it open you idiot!"

"Yes, sir!"

"What are you doing here?" Filia said, confused as to how Xellos knew who was after her.

Xellos then looked down and his smile returned. 

"Why, to rescue you Filia-chan, and take you to Lina and the others." Filia twitched at the nickname. "Well, here we go." With that Xellos grabbed onto both Filia and Val and teleported them out of there just as an explosion rocked the building.

"Nobody here, sir. We checked everywhere."

"They must be around here somewhere. Keep checking"

~~~~~

Xellos with Filia and Val appeared by a group of people sitting around a fire.

"Nice of you to join us again Xellos." Lina said sarcastically. She then saw Filia and Val and got a smile on her face. "What are you two doing here? I thought you were in Lempstock?"

"Well, I was until I was shot at by some weird people and then Namagomi here teleported us away from our hiding spot." 

Xellos' eye started to twitch. "Maybe I should have left you two there then. Wait, but didn't you ask for my help, hmmm?"

"I never asked you for help."

Filia then turned her back to him and started walking to the fire.

"Infuriating dragon. I do something nice for the first time in my whole long life....." Xellos grumbles to himself as he followed her to the fire. Then stopped as he looked down in to the eyes of a young boy.

"Thank you, mister. That was a cool trick, the vanishing thing. Could you teach me?" Val asked with interest.

Xellos smiled and answered, "Your welcome, and I think you better ask your mother about the trick."

"Okay. What is your name?"

"Xellos Metallium."

"Oh, mine is Val Ul Copt. Nice to meet ya." Val said and stuck his hand out.

Xellos chuckled and took the hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too Val."

"So, what are we going to do about these, things that keep attacking us." Zel asked impatiently. "I don't like always running when we find ourselves surrounded by them."

"What are they any way?" Filia asked as she nursed her shoulder. She tried to cast recovery again and found that it worked this time. "Huh, that's strange."

"What is strange? Hey, what happened to your shoulder?" Amelia asked getting worried.

"Oh, I got hit by this blue ball that looked like it had lightning in it. When I tried to cast recovery on it, it didn't work, but this time it did."

"Maybe that is why magic doesn't work on them?"

"What are you thinking about Lina?" Gourry asked.

"What if somehow their bodies cancel out magic. Did you see what shot that ball at you, Filia?"

"Yes, it was one of the men after me. But he didn't look like he had a gun or any device to shoot it with."

"That must be it. It must be some sort of attack the shoots energy and when you got hit it canceled out your magic for the time being. That would be why your spell didn't work, and now that you're far away from them, it is working again."

"That would also explain why our attack spells did nothing to them." Zel said thinking.

"So basically there is nothing we can do to them." Gourry said.

Everyone fell onto the ground.

"You know, Gourry's right, surprisingly,..."

"Hey! I heard that" Gourry said, pouting. 

"...so we need to figure out a way to kill them and to do that, we need some help." Lina said. "Anybody got any idea's?"

"...." was the only answer she got from all, but Xellos.

"I may know somebody who can help us." he said mysteriously.

"Well, let's go get them." Zel said.

"No, I must go get them on my own."

"Why?" Zel said suspiciously.

"That....is a secret." And with that he disappeared.

"OHH, I am going to get him one of these days." Zel said with a clenched fist.

~~~~~

"Hey, Krysta, how's it going over there?"

"Just fine. Almost done." she replied.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. I could never have finished cleaning this house in time without your help."

"No problem, Tina. Anything to help get Destany's fifth birthday party off to a good start." Krysta said with a cute smile.

"You want to take a break for a smoke?" Tina asked.

"Sounds good to me?"

~~~~~

He had reached his destination of the old ruins in Sairaag. He needed the runic symbol to perform this spell. Xellos continued searching until he found the remains of a building, the one he was looking for.

"I hope I go to the right place" he said to himself. 

There was no smile on his face only determined concentration as he stepped into the building and into the center of the floor. Slowly he began to chant a spell known only to certain few. The floor began to shine light that seemed to surround him. Suddenly he was consumed by a bright light and vanished.

~~~~~

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Destany. Happy Birthday to you!" 

Everyone was singing to the smiling girl as she blew out her five candles.

"Hooray!"

The girl started to open presents and finally she came across a box that was wrapped in purple paper. She opened it and found a glob that looked like the night sky. It looked so real that the girl said, "Aunt Krysta, you gave me the sky."

"Destany, I gave you the stars and the moon." She said smiling.

The young girl looked at it in wonder.

"Wherever did you find that? It really does look the stars and moon," Tina said in awed curiosity.

"It's a secret," she said with a familiar smirk.

"You know, I hate it when you answer with that."

"I know, I know."

Suddenly Krysta felt tremendous power enter the world and then it was gone. She stiffened as she realized that someone with enormous magical power was left behind on her world.

'What a minute. That power feels familiar. Could it be?' Krysta's eyes twinkled as she thought of the person. 'That is definitely him.'

"Umm, Tina, I need to go someplace. I will be back shortly." Then she walked out of the house.

"Mommy, where is Aunt Krysta going?"

"I don't know, but she said she would be back soon Destany. And you know that Aunt Krysta has never lied to you."

"Okay," Destany replied then walked away.

~~~~~

"Ouch," Xellos whimpered as he picked himself up off the ground. Suddenly he heard rustling behind him. He turned and smiled. A genuine smile.

"Well, well. What brings you here?" Krysta asked.

"Oh, you know, this and that." Xellos shrugged. Then he became serious. "I have actually come to ask for your help."

"I knew somebody was coming to ask but I never in a million years thought it would be you....Brother."

P.S. If you want me to write another chapter please review and tell me if you like it. By the way, if you haven't figured it out, this story takes place about five years after "Slayers: Try". Thanks.


End file.
